Los vikingos no lloran
by michifteentitan
Summary: Jack Frost mirò de nuevo hacia las preciosas posesiones que habìan vuelto a sus manos, aùn recordaba cuando habìa conocido a ese pequeño y flacucho niño que habìa conocido en Berk una vez. A pesar de todo lo que ocurriò, su mejor amigo Hipo habìa cumplido con su promesa.
1. Chapter 1

Los vikingos no lloran.

Hipo volvió a parpadear, tratando de alejar el escozor que sentía en los ojos de tanto llorar. _Los vikingos no lloran, _se repitió mentalmente por millonésima vez. ¿Pero cómo podría un niño de 6 años no llorar con lo que acababa de ocurrir? Su papá lo había asustado mucho esa vez.

Estoico lo había llevado a un lago cerca de la aldea, oculto en medio del bosque para enseñarle a pescar. Todo estaba saliendo bien, la rodilla de su padre le explicaba cómo debía lanzarse una lanza para atrapar un pescado (para el pequeño Hipo lo único que podía ver de su padre a menudo eran sus rodillas, debido a la extrema diferencia de alturas). Minutos después, Estoico empezó a hacer demostraciones con explicaciones detalladas; cuando el pequeño castaño escuchó algo moverse en los arbustos.

-Papá, ¿qué es eso?-preguntó inocentemente el pequeño, completamente ya distraído de la lección. El Vasto se giró y empezó a caminar cautelosamente hacia dónde su hijo había señalado.

-Quédate dónde estás, Hipo. Yo iré a ver-le ordenó sin voltear a verlo-Podría ser peligroso-.

-¿Peligroso? Pero, ¿qué tal si es un troll?- la idea de que la criatura mitológica se apareciera frente a sus ojos le fascinaba.

Estoico suspiró con exasperación, se masajeó las cejas con sus dedos índice y pulgar, y después se pasó la mano por el enredado cabello pelirrojo.

-Hipo, por última vez; los trolls no existen-.

-Pero Bocón dijo que….-.

-¡No existen!- exclamó perdiendo su de por sí pequeña paciencia- Ahora, por favor, quédate dónde estás. Qué-da-te- le repitió, señalando el suelo con su dedo índice con cada sílaba.

El pequeño fijó la mirada en el suelo, ligeramente intimidado al ver a su padre molesto. Después el líder de la tribu se internó más en los bosques; dejando a Hipo solo.

Los ojos verde oscuro empezaron a escanear sus alrededores, mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies de adelante hacia atrás. Tragó dificultosamente, sin su padre junto a él; era difícil no sentir miedo de todas esas formas retorcidas que se producían cuando al aire movía las ramas, proyectando aterradores sombras en el suelo y con todos esos sonidos de la naturaleza a su alrededor, recordándole que no estaba solo, pero tampoco muy bien acompañado. Hipo ya sabía lo que su padre diría; no debía tener miedo, los vikingos no tienen miedo.

Respiró profundo y aguardó, tratando de encontrar la figura de su padre volviendo de entre los árboles. Pero, de pronto, el niño pudo escuchar un rápido zumbido junto a él; giró sobre sus talones tan rápido como pudo y vio una pequeña figura pasar rápidamente entre los arbustos.

¡Un troll!, pensó. Sabía que Bocón no podía estar tan equivocado, todavía lo recordaba hablar de los trolls y de cómo se robaban los calcetines. ¡Pero solo los izquierdos!, remarcaba, sacudiendo su dedo índice. Por un segundo, se preguntó si era posible que fuera un dragón; pero inmediatamente lo descartó.

Hipo había visto muchas invasiones de las bestias en las noches desde la ventana de su casa (cuando no estaba encendida en llamas, claro) y todos eran terriblemente grandes. No podía haber uno tan pequeño. Emocionado, y sin poder contener su activa curiosidad empezó a seguir a la sombra que se movía rápidamente por el lugar.

Tuvo que correr para poder mantenerle el paso al ser, y eso mezclado con su enorme gracia al caminar y su magnífico balance; ocasionaron que el niño se tropezara en varias ocasiones, raspándose las rodillas y las manos.

En unos minutos, pudo escuchar la potente voz de su padre llamándolo; y se detuvo por unos segundos. Probablemente él estaría molesto si daba media vuelta y volvía; lo regañaría por no haber seguido sus órdenes. Pero, si capturaba el troll probablemente no estaría tan enojado, y su padre por una vez estaría orgulloso de él. Cuando ese último pensamiento brillando en su inocente cabecita, se decidió y siguió corriendo.

Más adelante, Hipo se encontró con un claro, redondo y cercado por árboles. No había lugar dónde esconderse, pues solo había pasto en el suelo, y estaba bastante corto. El pequeño tomó el cuchillo que su padre le había dicho que llevara siempre consigo y empezó a caminar hacia el centro del claro, girando para poder ver todo lo posible a su alrededor.

Entonces, en una de las orillas del lugar, los arbustos empezaron a moverse, aproximándose hacia él. Tratando de no temblar, Haddock apuntó su cuchillo hacia esa dirección, y esperó. Pero lo que salió de la oscuridad de los árboles, definitivamente no era un troll.

Hipo observó horrorizado cómo un Terrible Terror, uno de los dragones más pequeños pero mortíferos de todos, salía a su encuentro. Era pequeño, con espinas en su espalda y un cuerno sobre su nariz. Sus ojos grandes y saltones podrían recordarle a Hipo un perro chihuahua, si los hubiera en Berk. A pesar de su tamaño, eran terriblemente agresivos. Si era difícil para los grandes pelear con ellos, en unos minutos el chico ya estaría muerto. E Hipo lo sabía.

El Terrible Terror se agazapó, listo para saltar sobre el tierno rostro lleno de pecas del niño; sin embargo éste no le dió oportunidad y corrió en dirección contraria a la máxima velocidad que le daban sus cortas piernas.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi ayúdame!-empezó a gritar lo más fuerte que podía; rezando a Thor que Estoico pudiera escucharlo. El dragoncito volaba rápidamente detrás de él, gruñendo y siseando mientras trataba de dispararle fuego.

Entonces, una rama traicionera provocó que el niño se tropezara y rodara un par de metros. Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, el dragón ya estaba sobre su pecho, sus garras clavándose en su ropa y rasguñando su piel. El animal abrió la boca, una pequeña bola de fuego formándose en el fondo de su garganta maloliente, un gruñido empezando a salir de ella.

Hipo cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo, esperando que todo fuera rápido e indoloro; cuando de repente el peso del dragón se levantó de su cuerpo, el disparo de fuego impactándose en un árbol detrás de él, rozando su cabeza.

Estoico tomó a la bestia por la cola y la azotó varias veces en el suelo. Después empezó a girarla, y la soltó, enviando a la criatura lo más lejos posible de allí. Hipo se sentó en la tierra del bosque, tratando de regularizar su respiración. Un ardor le recorrió el pecho y pudo ver como sangre emanaba de tres largas líneas que recorrían todo su pecho.

El Vasto se acercó a él, lo tomó bruscamente de un brazo y lo puso sobre sus pies.

-Camina-le ordenó sin decirle más. Claro que Hipo sabía que no era necesario que dijera más. Estoico no pronunció otra palabra en todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa; ni cuando le estaba curando las heridas a su hijo.

En poco tiempo el pecho del pequeño estaba envuelto en suaves vendas blancas. Éste se estaba poniendo de vuelta su camiseta verde, cuando decidió romper el hielo. Craso error.

-Papá…..yo…-.

-No digas nada- susurró dándole su enorme espalda; mientras terminaba de guardar los suplementos de primeros auxilios.

-Pero yo…-pero el niño volvió a ser interrumpido por un más que fúrico Estoico.

-¡Te dije que te quedaras dónde estabas, Hipo!- gritó mientras hacia gestos con sus manos- ¡Te lo dije muy claramente! ¿Pero me hiciste caso? ¡Claro que no! La más simples órdenes, Hipo, no puedes hacer algo bien por una vez-.

-Pero papá, pensé que era un troll-trató de justificarse, su voz a punto de quebrarse.

-¡Pero si te dije que NO existían!- continuó- Pero tú no puedes escuchar lo que te digo. ¡Pudieron haberte matado! ¡Esa bestia infernal ya te tenía en sus garras! ¡Pudiste haber...!- pero el sonido del cuerno le avisó al vikingo que había un nuevo arribo en la bahía.

Estoico se sentó en una silla cercana, tratando de recuperar la compostura; mientras que su hijo hacía lo mismo, aguantandose las ganas de llorar.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar discutiendo contigo, hijo. Ahora escúchame muy bien-se acercó a él, mucho más calmado- Quédate aquí. Quédate. Por amor a Thor, no pongas un pie fuera de esta casa. ¿Me entendiste?- el pequeño asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos- Bien- se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir agregó, con un dejo de incomodidad y duda en su voz- Ahora….am, descansa. Debes dejar sanar tus heridas-.

Y con esa frase, Hipo se quedó solo. Otra vez. El pequeño no podía soportar estar encerrado, así que decidió salir a ver a su mentor: Bocón. Hipo había empezado a trabajar con él desde un par de meses atrás, en un intento de Estoico para que el niño no solo tuviera algo en lo que mantenerse ocupado y fuera de problemas, sino para que adquiriera alguna habilidad.

El vikingo en cuestión se encontraba en su taller, como siempre. Arreglando martillos y afilando espadas, mientras silbaba alegremente, haciendo vibrar su diente de piedra de manera graciosa. Hipo pasó junto a él, totalmente desapercibido; de nuevo gracias a la diferencia de alturas. No fue hasta que empezó a martillear una espada para enderezarla cuando Bocón lo saludó.

-¡Hipo! No te vi entrar-le dijo mientras tomaba 10 martillo con sus fuertes y rechonchos brazos.

-Lo sé-respondió él.

Sin más que decir, siguieron con su trabajo por un rato. De vez en cuando, Bocón le echaba miradas inquisidoras a Hipo. Él podía estar seguro de que algo había salido mal; sin embargo, también sabía que siendo tan terco como su padre, no querría èl hablar de ello. Aunado a la ausencia de la madre de Hipo, Bocón había tomado un papel de mediador entre padre e hijo.

Quizás no le correspondía hacerlo, pero lo hacía por lealtad a su viejo amigo Estoico y por lástima del pequeño y frágil Hipo. A diferencia de su padre, Bocón no tenía esperanza de que Hipo se convirtiera en un buen vikingo, sino más bien tenía esperanza de que en algún momento Estoico se diera por vencido y dejara a Hipo ser.

Claro que ese tipo de asuntos iban mucho más allá de lo que él estaba dispuesto a llegar. Aguardando en silencio a que el chico quisiera decir algo, el manco y cojo vikingo fundió metal para crear nuevas espadas. Poco después, Estoico apareció en el taller.

-Pensé que te había dicho que te quedaras en casa- le dijo, tratando de no hacerlo sonar como un reclamo. El castaño se quedó congelado un segundo, paralizado pensando que decir, cuando Bocón intervino y le dio una mano.

-Yo lo traje aquí, Estoico; espero que no te moleste. Lo ví solo y pensé que sería bueno ponerlo a trabajar- comentó con tranquilidad. Los ojos verdes siguieron clavados en el Vasto, quién se dio por satisfecho con la respuesta para después agregar:

-Ven conmigo, hay alguien a quién quiero presentarte-.

Haddock dejó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y acompañó a su padre a dónde quiera que se dirigían. Mientras caminaban, pudo observar el enorme barco que había llegado poco tiempo atrás. Jamás había visto esa bandera, tenía una forma muy extraña; casi imposible de descifrar. A los ojos de Hipo, parecía un copo de nieve.

Pronto llegaron al gran salón, dentro había mucha gente que no conocía. No era difícil diferenciar entre los visitantes y la gente de Berk, pues estos últimos traían cascos vikingos, espadas o alguna otra cosa típica de la vestidura local. En cambio, los recién llegados eran cafés en todo aspecto; sus cabellos, sus ojos, sus ropas. Para el pequeño era muy extraño.

Finalmente, ambos vikingos llegaron hacia la mesa central, donde los más importantes combatientes de la aldea, brindaban y comían alegres. Entre ellos estaba un hombre de cabello café corto, ojos brillantes y sonrisa traviesa. Sonrió al ver a Estoico aproximarse y después bajó la mirada a su acompañante.

-¡Ah, Estoico! Este debe ser tu retoño-dijo, con una alegría cálida que no era muy común en Berk.

-Así es-sonrió el Vasto, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a su hijo, haciéndolo avanzar dos pasos de tropezón- Hipo, este es John; líder del pueblo de Jamestown. John, mi hijo Hipo-.

-Es un placer conocerte jovencito- se acuclilló para estar más a la altura del niño- Tengo alguien a quién presentarte, estoy seguro de que serán buenos amigos-.

Uh-oh. Malas noticias. Esa no era la primera vez que algún líder de algún pueblo venía a hacer visitas diplomáticas a su padre, y traían a sus hijos en un intento de hacerlos congeniar con él y tener algo más con lo que establecer relaciones fuertes con Berk. Sus experiencias anteriores no habían sido precisamente buenas; había un chico que venía cada cierto tiempo junto con su padre a firmar acuerdos con Berk. Éste chico, al que le decían Dagur el desquiciado, siempre trataba de matarlo cuando venía de visita. Hipo se temía que ésta no fuese una excepción a la regla.

-Jackson, ven aquí muchacho-llamó John en voz alta. Un entusiasmado ''Ya voy'' apenas se escuchó por encima del ruido del lugar y en pocos minutos, un niño de la edad de Hipo, con cabello castaños y ojos de chocolate derretido apareció de entre la multitud. Definitivamente era su hijo, se parecía a todos los demás- Éste es mi hijo-.

El chico sonreía entusiasmado, y al menos a primera vista, no se veía tan mortífero como todos los otros niños que el ojiverde conocía.

-¡Hola!-saludó emocionado- Me llamo Jackson. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?-.

-Hipo-contestó tímido.

-¿Hipo? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Hipo? ¡Ouch!-exclamó cuando recibió una palmada en la cabeza por parte de su padre.

-¡Jackson Overland! ¡Compórtate!-le regañó, para después volver a sonreír- ¿Por qué no se van a jugar juntos mientras los grandes arreglamos nuestros asuntos?-.

Hipo abriò la boca para protestar, pero antes de hacerlo Jackson ya lo estaba jalando por el brazo hacia la salida del Gran Salòn. Ambos lìderes los despidieron con un movimiento de sus manos, entonces el castaño vikingo supo que todo estaba perdido.

Ràpidamente ambos pequeños se encontraron afuera, con toda la aldea para ellos solos. Los ojos cafès de Jackson brillaban de la emociòn de estar en un lugar nuevo.

- Y bien ¿què hacemos?-cuestionò poniéndose en frente de su nuevo amigo.

-Pues, yo no estoy muy seguro-respondiò Hipo sin mirarlo directamente. Jack tratò de ayudarlo un poco.

-Bueno, veamos ¿què juegan los niños por aquì?-.

-Los niños de Berk suelen lanzarse rocas para ver que tan duras son sus cabezas- tìmidamente levantò la mirada para mirar al visitante, quièn estaba realmente confundido.

-¿Rocas? ¿De verdad?-.

-Asì es, rocas de verdad-confirmò tranquilamente.

-Wow-el jovencito se veìa claramente sorprendido- Eso es raro.

-Lo sè- discretamente Haddock empezò a alejarse de su acompañante- Escucha me encantarìa jugar pero tengo cosas que…-.

-Oh, vamos- Jackson lo tomò de nuevo del brazo y empezò a jalarlo en direcciòn a los barcos atados al muelle- Se supone que debemos divertirnos-Girò su cabeza para voltear a ver al hijo de Estoico- Te voy a mostrar algo muy divertido-.

Llegò un momento en que Hipo dejò de tratar de liberarse, pues sin estar muy seguro de si se debìa a su propia debilidad o a la fuerza superhumana de Jackson, no pudo escapar de su agarre. En unos minutos se encontraron frente a la escalerilla que les permitìa abordar el gran navìo.

Con total confianza, el forastero entrò al lugar, mientras que Hipo caminaba lentamente, sintiéndose no invitado.

A lo lejos escuchaba al chico susurrar que lo siguiera, lo escuchaba instarlo a que se diera prisa. Despuès de atravesar unos cuantos pasillos, se encontraron con un dormitorio que, ademàs de tener las tìpicas literas atornilladas a la pared, tenìa una especie de jaula en un extremo de la habitaciòn.

A un lado de la jaula, estaba Jackson sonriendo orgulloso.

-Èsta es mi màs preciada posesiòn- dijo, invitando a Hipo a que se acercara. Èste lo hizo, extrañado al darse cuenta que la jaula no tenìa techo, y no tenìa paja o agua como las tenìan todas las jaulas. Un extraño sonido venìa de ella, y al asomarse se encontrò con un pequeño ser; como un diminuto humano arrugado.

-¿Què es eso?-preguntò Hipo curioso, una vez perdido el miedo.

-Es un bebè-explicò Jackson-Es como un niño pero muy diminuto y joven-.

-Definitivamente es diminuto, yo pensè que yo era el humano màs pequeño del mundo-.

-¡Claro que no!-riò su compañero- Todos nacemos asì de chiquitos. O al menos eso dice mi mamà. Ella es Emma, mi hermanita menor. Yo la cuido-exclamò la ùltima oraciòn sacando el pecho orgulloso.

-Wow-Haddock sonriò, viendo a la bebita con sus ojitos cerrados, sus extremidades muy pegaditas a ella- ¿Y què hace?-.

-Pues come y llora y duerme. Eso es lo que hace. Pero mamà dice que es temporal. Ella dice que cuando Emma crezca, mi hermanita jugarà conmigo y que yo la protegerè de todo-.

-Suena asombroso-replicò el otro, tratò de ocultarlo pero enviaba ligeramente a Jackson; Hipo tambièn querìa alguien con quièn pudiera jugar. Era difìcil estar tan solo en ocasiones.

-Le enseñè un truco, ¿quieres ver?-el castaño asintiò- Bien, si le pico su mejilla, ella levantarà su manita. Observa-.

Y efectivamente, cuando Emma sentìa que alguien tocaba su mejilla, en un movimiento reflejo su puño se levantaba, sin perturbar su sueño. Los pequeños rieron al verla moverse, y tambièn cuando su manita comenzò a bajar lentamente. Jackson invitò a Hipo a intentarlo, que estuvo màs que encantado de hacerlo. Estaban ambos absortos admirando a la pequeña humana, que no notaron cuando una mujer entrò a la habitaciòn.

-¿Què estàn haciendo?-preguntò desde la puerta de la habitaciòn. Hipo se girò bruscamente, y se encontrò con una mujer de facciones suaves y càlidas. Le recordaba mucho al papà de Jackson.

-Jackson, ¿quièn es tu nuevo amigo?-preguntò ella sonriendo.

-Ah, èl es Hipo-respondiò sin dignarse a darse la vuelta, èl seguìa muy ocupado con su hermana menor- Es hijo del jefe Estoico-.

-Vaya, asì que tu eres su hijo- dijo ella, inclinándose sobre el pequeño- He escuchado mucho sobre tì, Hipo. Yo soy la mamà de Jackson-.

Finalmente, èste ùltimo se les uniò, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, ya terminamos de jugar con la bebè. Ahora iremos afuera. Vamos Hipo, adiòs mamà- y de nuevo se repitiò el jaloneo anterior. La joven madre apenas tuvo tiempo de decirles que tuvieran cuidado antes de que los niños estuvieran fuera de su vista. Haddock se preguntaba si alguna vez el entusiasmo y energìa de Jackson se acabarìan.

-¡Oh, tengo una idea! Tù ya conoces a toda mi familia, ahora yo quiero conocer a la tuya-.

-Pero, Jackson tu ya conoces a toda mi familia-.

-Pero no he visto a tu mami aùn, tonto-dijo èl como si fuera la cosa màs obvia del mundo, sin embargo; se arrepintiò tan pronto como vio el rostro de su compañero oscurecerse- Oye ¿què te ocurre?-.

-Yo…..yo no tengo mamà-.

-Pero todo el mundo tiene una mamà-replicò incrèdulo.

-No yo. Solo tengo un papà. Mi mamà ya no està conmigo desde que….era bebè, supongo. A mì papá no le gusta hablar de eso-.

Overland mirò con tristeza los ojos verdes de su amigo, clavados en el suelo mientras hacìa su confesiòn.

-Es por eso que llorabas hace rato. ¿Porque extrañas a tu mamà?-.

-No, no lloraba por mi mamà-contestò consternado el vikingo- Y ¿còmo sabìas que estaba llorando?-.

-Tenìas los ojos y la nariz roja cuando llegaste al salòn. Asì que o tienes severas alergias en medio del invierno o estabas llorando-Los ojos cafès del pequeño se estrecharon cuando sonriò al ver a Haddock enrojecer- O no tengas vergüenza, no està mal llorar-.

- Los vikingos no deben llorar-murmurò èl entre dientes con sus puños apretados a sus costados. Entonces sintiò un puñetazo juguetòn en su brazo- ¿Oye, què te ocurre?-.

-No seas tonto, Hipo. Todos lloramos, yo tambièn lloro a veces cuando me asusto, o cuando me regañan. Y està bien, mamà dice que asì es còmo sacas la tristeza de tu cuerpo, y que si no la sacas, puedes enfermarte-.

-¿De-de verdad?-preguntò horrorizado Hipo.

-De verdad, asì que cuando tengas ganas de llorar, llora. Sin importar lo que te digan-entonces Jackson tomò de nuevo el brazo de su amigo y lo jalò hacia un àrbol cercano- Ahora vamos a divertirnos, que odio aburrirme-.

Al llegar, èste ùltimo empezò a trepar de una manera tan àgil y ràpida que le darìa envidia a cualquier mono araña experimentado.

-¡Jackson, baja de ahì!-le gritò Hipo- Te vas a caer-.

-¡Jack!- fue todo lo que recibiò por respuesta. No dijo nada por unos minutos, hasta que la cabeza del castaño apareciò colgando de una de las ramas, completamente boca abajo- Odio que me digan Jackson. Si quieres ser mi amigo, dime Jack- entonces se puso al derecho y le tendiò una mano al ojiverde- Me voy a quedar tres dìas, con mis padres. Asì que puedes: o jugar conmigo e intentar tener grandes aventuras juntos o puedes quedarte en tu casa aburrido. ¿Què dices?-.

Hipo no dudò mucho, tomò la mano de Jack y trepò hasta la rama dònde estaba el ùltimo sentado. Con una gran sonrisa aceptò el trato, y ambo caballeros se dieron la mano sellando el compromiso. Para Hipo, esos serìan unos de los pocos recuerdos alegres que èl tendrìa de su infancia. Y los únicos que tendrìa de su amigo Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Era muy temprano en la mañana. Estoico el Vasto removìa la madera que se quemaba en la chimenea, calentando su hogar. Aquella era una frìa mañana, el clima ya estaba dando sus primeros avisos: el invierno se acercaba. Gracias a Odìn, despuès de charlar con John Overland; parecìa que no habrìa problemas para mantener bien abastecida a la aldea.

Un acceso de tos se escuchò venir desde el segundo piso. Estoico suspirò, no estaba sorprendido. Jack e Hipo habìan salido a jugar el dia anterior, Overland querìa aprovechar toda la luz del dìa para poder pasar tiempo con su nuevo amiguito; no querìa desperdiciar el poco tiempo que pasarìan en Berk.

Jack no tiene muchos amigos en Jamestown, habìa comentado su padre al ver a su entusiasmado hijo, es que en la ciudad hay más niñas que niños y pues a veces Jackson no tiene con quièn jugar. Por eso estàn tan emocionado.

Ambos chiquillos habìan tenido un maravilloso dìa y le habìan sacado el màximo provecho. Habìan recorrido el bosque (lo cuàl era un gran logro pues no fueron comidos por nada), se deslizaron por una colina sobre cortezas de àrboles caìdos y comieron en las ramas màs altas de los pinos de Berk.

Hipo jamàs habìa hecho algo parecido antes, y estaba seguro de que si Jack jamàs hubiera llegado, Hipo seguirìa sin conocer esas magnìficas experiencias. Hablaron de muchas cosas, de lo que les gustaba, de lo que no, de sus familias y de sus hogares. Incluso Jack tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a los otros niños de Berk, a los que calificò como ''raros y poco divertidos''. Èstos no estuvieron muy felices cuando observaron al chico nuevo en Berk rechazar su amistad y sus planes, prefiriendo quedarse con ''el tonto perdedor de Hipo''.

Cuando viò que Jack ignoraba sus existencias, Haddock supo que no debìa preocuparse por ellos mientras él estuviera aquì. Y asì, pasaron el resto del dìa diviritièndose como ninguno de los dos habìa tenido oportunidad jamàs.

Sin embargo, casi al final de dìa, cuando se deslizaban por ùltima ocasiòn por la colina inclinada, un jabalì empezò a perseguirlos (lo cuàl no era tan malo, pudo haber sido un dragòn) y los pequeños tuvieron que tomar una desviaciòn para alejarse de èl deslizándose en sus cortezas.

Desafortunadamente esa desviaciòn los llevò directo a un rìo de aguas tranquilas que corrìa cerca de ahì. Hubiera sido delicioso bañarse en el rìo despuès de un dìa tan agitado, sin embargo, en Berk rara vez dejaba de hacer frìo; por lo que los pobres chiquillos temblaron todo el viaje a casa, empapados de pies a cabeza.

Gracias a Odìn, Jack tenìa un fuerte sistema inmunològico que lo protegìa de muchas enfermedades; por lo que con un simple cambio de ropa y un chocolate caliente el niño estaba listo para una nueva aventura. Sin embargo, no se podìa decir lo mismo de Hipo.

El chico ya se sentìa enfermo desde antes de irse a acostar ese dìa. Y a la mañana siguiente habìa amanecido muy mal, con tos, fiebre y malestar en general. Eso le complicaba mucho las cosas a Estoico, quièn debìa ayudar a los Overland y su gente a prepararse para el viaje de vuelta que se llevarìa a cabo el dìa siguiente.

Estoico estaba a punto de salir y pedirle a Bocòn que mantuviera un ojo en Hipo mientras no estaba cuando alguien tocò a su puerta. La esposa de John Overland, junto con un cabizbajo Jack, estaban en el umbral de su casa, la primera con una cazuela en sus manos.

-Buenos dìas, Sr. Haddock-saludò ella con cortesìa- Escuchamos que el pequeño Hipo enfermò y quisimos venir a visitarlo-.

-Es muy amable de ustedes-dijo èl, ligeramente perdido en cuanto a què hacer. La gente no solìa ser tan amable en Berk- Pasen, pasen. Y por favor, llàmenme Estoico-.

Una vez dentro, la Sra. Overland se girò fente a Estoico. Èl ya lo habìa olvidado, habìa olvidado lo que es tener una esposa que sabe. Por ellas lo saben todo. Y sabìa exactamente el debate mental que tenìa Estoico contra sì mismo en su mente. Ella habìa visto a su propio esposo lidiar con el trabajo de líder y padre al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo entendido, Estoico, de que tiene cosas que hacer como lìder de Berk. Por lo que pensè que serìa oportuno darle una mano con Hipo-.

-¿De verdad?-preguntò èl vikingo sorprendido.

-De verdad- le contestò mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta de su propia casa- Despreocùpese, mi hijo Jack y yo nos haremos cargo de todo-.

-Muchas gracias-dijo èl, aliviado, antes de encaminarse ràpidamente a hacer su trabajo, agregando un poco incòmodo al final- Ah, bueno, hasta luego-.

Hombres, pensò la joven madre, pierden la cabeza con facilidad. ¿Què harìan ellos sin nosotras?

Riendo mentalmente, Overland mirò a su hijo Jack quièn seguìa quieto en su lugar. Ella sonriò maternalmente. Sabìa que el pequeño se culpaba injustamente de haber arruinado el ùltimo dìa de su estadìa. Despuès de todo, habìa sido su idea salir a pasear al bosque y habìa sido su idea tomar esa desviaciòn mientras huìan del jabalì.

Un estornudo desde el piso superior captò la atenciòn de la mujer, quièn se puso a trabajar de inmediato.

-Cielo, ¿por què no vas a saludar a Hipo y le preguntas si necesita algo? Yo mientras calentarè la sopa-le diò un par de empujoncitos para darle ànimos antes de dar media vuelta y poner manos a la obra.

Jack suspirò sin remedio y empezò a subir las escaleras de madera que llegaban al siguiente piso de la casa Haddock. En una de las dos habitaciones estaba Hipo, acurrucado en su cama de madera, dàndole la espalda a la puerta debajo de la cual Jack estaba parado.

Parecìa dormido, pero por los pequeños accesos de tos sabìa que èl estaba despierto. Overland tocò suavemente la puerta, pero entrò sin esperar respuesta. Un sonrojado y acalorado Hipo se girò sobre su costado, las sàbanas que lo cubrìan enredàndose un poco mientra se movìa.

Jack se parò al lado de su cama, tratando de no ahogarse en culpa.

-Hola-saludò èste tímidamente, cosa rara en Jack.

-¡Hola Jack!-sonriò el pequeño en la cama, su voz estaba ronca y se notaba que no podìa respirar bien- Bueno, yo me temo que no voy a poder salir a jugar hoy-.

-Si, escogiste el peor dìa para enfermarte-sonriò Jack burlòn, antes de ponerse serio de nuevo- Pero la culpa es mìa, yo te obliguè a ir conmigo al bosque-.

-¿Estàs loco? - exclamò Hipo levantàndose sùbitamente- ¡Eso fue lo màs grandioso que he hecho en mi vida...!- pero entonces el castaño empezò a ahogarse y a toser como loco.

-Oye, relàjate, tonto; podrìas hacerte daño- el pequeño suspirò teatralmente mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda- No tienes remedio. Supongo que entonces no tendremos otra opciòn màs que buscar algo divertido que hacer aquí adentro-.

-No creo que podamos hacer nada-replicò el ojiverde cuando recuperò el aliento- Suelo aburrirme cuando estoy encerrado, me gusta màs estar afuera o en el taller de Bocòn-.

-Tiene que haber algo- insistiò Overland escudriñando la habitaciòn- Veo por què te aburres, casi no tienes juguetes- pero entonces encontrò un estante con libros- ¡Oh, tienes libros! Eso deberìa servir - se acercò y los tomò todos con sus cortos brazos- ¿Tienes de cuentos?-.

En realidad no- Jack se sentò en la cama de Hipo, frente a èl con las piernas entrecruzadas y los libros en su regazo- La mayorìa son de dragones. Me dan mucho miedo y no suelo leerlos mucho-.

-Oh vamos, no pueden ser tan malos. Son como todos los animales, solo debes aprender a conocerlos- Overland recorriò ràpidamente las páginas de uno de ellos- Por ejemplo, èste dragòn se ve genial: la Pesadilla Monstruosa. De seguro con uno de esos cerca no tendrìas tanto frìo-Hipo estaba a punto de decir que no era gracioso cuando su compañero lo interrumpiò- Oh, mira èste, es muy pequeñito-.

-Son muy feroces, te lo digo por experiencia-comentò el castaño viendo a un absorto y curioso Jack analizando el dibujo de un Terrible Terror.

-Wow, escucha esto: El cremallerus espantosus, ¡tiene dos cabezas! Si nos pudiéramos subir a uno, tu irìas en una cabeza y yo en la otra-.

-Querrìas decir que tu serìas comido por una cabeza y yo por la otra-murmurò el ojiverde.

-¡Todos estos dragones se ven geniales!- entonces con cada nuevo dragòn que aparecìa, Jack hacìa una imitaciòn de còmo creìa que se comportarìan. Hipo reìa al ver los gestos de su amigo, e incluso lo corregìa y le dirigìa para hacer imitaciones màs acertadas. Ambos parecìan estarla pasando muy bien cuando la madre de Jack entrò al cuarto.

-Parece que ustedes dos se estàn divirtiendo-riò ella al encontrar a los dos pequeños tan entretenidos. Ambos le sonrieron hasta que Hipo estornudò de nueva cuenta, entonces ella se hizo a un lado y señalò hacia afuera- El almuerzo està listo, vengan conmigo-.

Al poco rato ambos pequeños estaban frente al fuego, con un plato de rica y espesa crema de hongos en sus manos; sentados en una alfombra de piel de oso y compartiendo una manta. Mientras comìa con una mano, Jack seguìa hojeando los libros de Hipo, buscando algo màs con lo que jugar con èl.

-Hay muchas cosas interesantes en estos libros-comentò el de ojos castaños sin despegar la vista de las pàginas.

-Sì, no me habìa dado cuenta-riò èste- Ahora los dragones ya no se ven tan aterradores, tù los hiciste ver graciosos Jack-.

-Supongo que a veces solo debes hacer divertido algo que te da miedo. Asì todo se vuelve mejor- el niño sonriò de manera tan amplia que sus ojos se entrecerraron. Y asì pasaron las horas, y los libros, pronto solo les quedaban dos que leer.

-Muy bien, chicos; escuchen. Saldrè unos minutos a revisar a Emma. No se muevan de dònde estàn ¿me oyeron?- ambos asintieron- Jack Overland si no estàn aquì cuando vuelva te castigarè por ambos- despuès sonriò càlidamente- Divièrtanse, y por cierto, Hipo trata de descansar un poco ¿si querido? Te ayudarà a sentirte mejor. Cuìdalo bien, Jackson-le ordenò la mujer.

-Sì mamà- respondiò relajado. La mujer los observò por un par de segundos màs, y cuando creyò que todo estaba en orden, saliò del lugar. Lo que debìan ser unos minutos, se transformò en una hora pues la mujer con la que ella habìa dejado a la bebè estaba un poco asustada al ver a Emma con un fuerte còlico. Despuès de un masaje relajante que ayudò a la bebita a dormirse de nuevo, Overland regresò apresurada a la casa del jefe Haddock.

Justo en su camino de vuelta, se encontrò con su esposo y Estoico; quiènes habìan terminado de preparar todo lo necesario para la travesìa. La mujer se uniò a ellos, explicàndoles dònde habìa estado y reportàndoles en general los acontecimientos del dìa. Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres se esperaba encontrar con la escena que sus ojos vieron tan pronto pusieron un pie dentro de la casa.

Durante la tarde, la madre de Jack habìa intentado bajarle la temperatura a Hipo con compresas frìas en su frente. Mientras ella no estaba, Jack parecìa haberse encargado de esa tarea. Estaba sentado en la misma posiciòn en la que habìa estado toda la tarde, con sus piernas cruzadas; pero en vez de libros tenìa un bowl con agua fresca entre sus manos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y mientras dormìa, se inclinaba sobre el contenedor del agua peligrosamente. Si continuaba asì probablemente terminarìa con la cara dentro del bowl, una manera no muy buena de despertar.

Hipo por el otro lado, estaba recostado en el suelo, con el paño frìo sobre su frente, su cabeza apoyada en una almohada que Jack había traído del segundo piso. Parecìa dormir bastante a gusto, sus mejillas ya no estaban tan sonrojadas como lo estaban antes, y firmemente sujeto en sus manos estaba uno de los libros de dragones que tanto se habìa negado en leer anteriormente. El castaño estaba cubierto por la manta que momentos antes el par habìa compartido, por lo que el ùnico calor que Jack recibìa era el del fuego al que le daba la espalda.

La mujer castaña sonriò conmovida ante la tierna escena.

-Apenas se conocen de dos dìas y ya parecen hermanos-.

-Yo creo que eso està muy bien, Jack siempre quiso un hermano- afirmò John acercàndose a su mujer y rodeando su delgada cintura gentilmente con su brazo. Estoico no dijo nada, probablemente jamàs lo admitirìa; pero le aliviaba mucho que por fin Hipo tuviera un amigo. Sin despertarlos, cada familia tomò a su respectivo pequeño en brazos y lo llevaron a sus camas propias, prometiendo verse a la mañana siguiente para la despedida.

En el camino al barco, Jack se despertò; y con los ojos entrecerrados observò los alrededores confundido:

-¿Dònde estamos?-cuestionò.

-Te estamos llevando a casa- le respondiò suavemente en el oìdo su madre, quièn sostenìa al pequeño con un brazo bajo sus piernas y otro rodeando su espalda.

-Mamà…-.

-¿Sì?-.

-No quiero que nos vayamos. Me gusta estar aquì-Jack volviò a cerrar los ojos, acurrucando su cabeza en el cuello de la mujer.

-Oh, lo sè cielo-John le dio una mirada preocupada a su esposa- Pero no hablemos de eso ahora ¿quieres? Mejor vuèlvete a dormir-.

-Està bien-bostezò el pequeño, estaba tan cansado que no se puso a discutir como usualmente lo harìa; lo cual les brindò gran alivio a los jòvenes padres.

Por otra parte, Estoico estaba arropando a Hipo gentilmente, cuando èste se despertò y murmurò:

-Papi, ¿dònde està Jack?-.

-Ya se fue a su casa, Hipo. No te preocupes lo veràs en la mañana-.

-Me he divertido mucho papà. Jack es un gran amigo-el castaño ya arrastraba las palabras, siendo vencido poco a poco por el sueño.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- sonriò. Al terminar, saliò del cuarto y cerrò gentilmente la puerta. Ninguno de los dos pequeños salieron de los dulces brazos de Morfeo por el resto de la noche; soñando con màs aventuras y horas de juego.

A la mañana siguiente habìa mucho ajetreo en la bahìa de Berk. Las tripulaciones de los barcos de Jamestown se preparaban para izar las velas y zarpar de vuelta a casa. Sentado sobre una gran roca, estaba Jackson Overland sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su hermana menor.

Su madre tambièn debìa ayudar en el trabajo, por lo que le encomendò a Jack el ya conocido trabajo de sostener a su hermana y esperar a que alguno de sus padres apareciera. La pequeña Emma reìa y agitaba sus puñitos de manera activa, ella estaba fresca y alegre esa mañana.

Sin embargo, su hermano mayor estaba ligeramente triste. No querìa separarse de su amigo, èl sabìa que serìa seguramente la despedida màs difìcil de su corta vida. John y Estoico habìa acordado verse muy temprano ese dìa, por lo que esperaba que Hipo viniera con su padre y asì pasar aunque fuera una hora juntos por ùltima vez.

A los pies de la roca en la que estaba sentado, estaba la canasta de Emma, dònde sus padres solìan ponerla para pasearla sin cansarse los brazos. En vez de tener un bebè, ahora la canasta tenìa adentro unas cuàntas posesiones del pequeño Overland. Esperaba que sirvieran para el propòsito para el cuàl las habìa traìdo.

Pocos minutos despuès, de entre las casas de la aldea aparecieron los Haddock. Estoico, como siempre, caminaba erguido y orgulloso, valiente e intimidante; la figura de todo un combatiente vikingo. A su costado derecho, caminaba un pequeño niño castaño; era la viva imagen de todo lo opuesto a lo que representaba su padre. Fragilidad, debilidad y en vez de inspirar miedo lo sentìa. Pero Jack sabìa que debajo de esa superficie tan desalentadora, habìa mucho màs. Un buen amigo que siempre estaba dispuesto a seguirlo a las màs locas aventuras.

Un pequeño que tenìa mucho que dar, mucho màs que lo que Jack jamàs podrìa llegar a ver. Esa era otra de las razones por las que odiaba tener que irse; ademàs de quedarse sin compañero de juegos; le preocupaba que Hipo se quedara solo. Si, era cierto que el ojiverde habìa logrado sobrevivir de alguna manera los primeros 6 años de su vida; pero Jack sentìa que debìa estar ahì con èl. Sabìa que Hipo odiarìa tanto como èl volver a estar solo.

Como si lo hubieran llamado, Haddock levantò la mirada del suelo, encontrándose con los ojos chocolate de Jack. Overland notò como, al igual que el primer dìa en que se conocieron, Hipo tenìa los ojos irritados y la nariz roja. Y al igual que ese dìa, trataba de aparentar calma. El forastero suspirò mentalmente. ¿Què iba a hacer con èl?

Antes de separarse, Estoico le dijo a su pequeño algo que Jack no pudo escuchar debido a la distancia la que estaban; pero era imposible no ver que el padre no estaba muy feliz al respecto de algo. El chiquillo lo ùnico que hizo fue asentir dòcilmente a lo que fuera que se le ordenò. Entonces, el Vasto saludò con un gesto de la mano a Jack y se alejò, dirigièndose a los barcos.

En poco tiempo, ambos niños ya estaban juntos. Jack, sin embargo, no diò señales de bajar de la roca.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le preguntò èste.

-Sì-respondiò Haddock tratando de sonar alegre- Despertè bien èsta mañana- despuès notò el pequeño bulto en los brazos de Jack- ¡Wow trajiste a Emma!-.

-Sì, ¿quieres verla?-el ojiverde asintiò y Overland se deslizò grácilmente por la superficie de la roca, hasta aterrizar firmemente en el suelo. Se acercò a Hipo y le dejò admirarla, para despuès; ponerla súbitamente en sus brazos- Sostènla ¿quieres? Necesito sacar unas cosas de la canasta-.

El vikingo entrò en pànico tan pronto sinitò el peso de la niña- ¡No, Jack! Se me va a caer-.

-Relàjate, no pesa tanto- el chiquillo seguìa dàndole la espalda mientras vaciaba completamente los contenidos de la canasta. Despuès los recogiò del suelo y caminò de vuelta a dònde estaba su amigo- Sièntate conmigo, te traje unas cosas-.

Con la niña recargada en sus piernas, Hipo ya no sintiò miedo de dejar caer a Emma; por lo que disfrutò de cuidar de ella mientras observaba lo que Jack hacìa.

-No querìa irme sin darte algo para que me recuerdes. Asì que te traje algunas cosas que creo que necesitas. Te traje dos de mis libros de cuentos, estos no tienen tanta acciòn; para que no te asustes. -Despuès sacò un carrito de madera y una caja pequeña- Este es un carro en el que he estado trabajando. No alcancè a pintarlo, por lo que tú podràs hacerlo por mì. Escoge un bonito color. Y esta caja tiene un rompecabezas que recibì en uno de mis cumpleaños. Es muy difìcil por lo que no te aburrirás jugàndolo- cuando terminò el niño sonriò.

-Pero Jack...yo no….no te traje ningùn regalo-.

-No seas tonto, Hipo, no te estoy regalando nada- Jack se acercò màs a èl, para asegurarse de que entendiera el mensaje completo- Mira, estos son algunos de mis objetos màs preciados. No se los regalarìa a nadie, ni siquiera a tì. Pero quiero que los tengas porque asì, un dìa tendràs que ir a devolvèrmelos e iràs a visitarme- el castaño dio saltitos mientras hablaba- Veràs mi casa y jugaremos mucho allà: nos deslizaremos sobre nieve de verdad, patinaremos en el lago congelado, treparemos por las ramas de los àrboles. ¡Serà fabuloso!- Overland respirò un par de veces para tranquilizarse- Èse es mi plan. ¿Què te parece?-.

-Creo que es grandioso Jack- Hipo sonriò, y se removiò en su lugar mientras acomodaba a Emma en otra posiciòn- Te prometo que te los devolverè, un dìa muy pronto, lo prometo-.

-¡Genial! contestò èl, finalmente decidiò tomar a Emma de vuelta, mientras cuestionaba casualmente- Y bien, ¿què fué èsta vez?- Haddock lo mirò confundido- Tú papà te estaba regañando- su amigo tratò de protestar pero Jack le adviritiò- ¡No vayas a mentirme!-.

Hipo dejò la mirada perdida, sin decir nada en absoluto. Sin embargo, poco a poco sus ojos se empezaron a humedecerse. Se mordiò su labio inferior y bajo la cabeza, tratando de ocultarlo y controlarse.

-Hipo….-.

-Lo sè-contestò èste sin atreverse a levantar la mirada- Sè que me dijiste que està bien llorar pero es difìcil ¿de acuerdo? Mi papi y yo hablábamos de cuànto los ìbamos a echar de menos y yo…..yo…-Unas perlas de cristal empezaron a caer en el cèsped sobre el cuàl estaba sentado Haddock. Èste puso sus manos sobre sus ojos, conteniendo los sollozos- No quiero que te vayas, Jack-.

Overland hizo una mueca al ver a su amigo llorar. Con cuidado, depositò a la bebè Emma en su canasta, ahora vacìa; para despuès acercarse al castaño y rodearlo con sus brazos. Con el gesto, Hipo comenzò a sollozar màs fuerte.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme-dijo el pequeño Jack con un hilo de voz. Sentìa un fuerte nudo a la mitad de su garganta. Carraspeò y repitiò- Yo tampoco quiero irme, Hipo; pero no podemos hacer nada. Por favor, no te pongas triste por eso. Recuerda que tenemos nuestra promesa- con la menciòn del trato, el ojiverde dejò de sollozar y se liberò gentìlmente del abrazo de su amigo. Sus ojos seguìa nublados por las làgrimas.

-Supongo que tienes ra-razòn- dijo Hipo.

-Claro que la tengo-afirmò con seguridad burlona Jack, para despuès soltar una carcajada al ver como Hipo hacìa honor a su nombre teniendo un ataque de hipo.

-No es gra-gracioso-dijo èste tratando de dejar de hacerlo.

-Te ves tan chistoso con hipo, _Hipo_- el niño siguiò riendo hasta que escuchò a alguien llamarlo a lo lejos. Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie, y caminaron hacia la orilla del puerto. Mientras lo hacìan, Haddock trataba de ser pulcro al limpiar de su rostro las làgrimas saladas de un par de momentos atràs. Sabìa que no estaba mal llorar, pero para què tentar al destino (o a Estoico).

En la entrada del navìo, estaba los 3 padres de familia, aguardando. La Sra. Overland le dio un beso en la frente a Hipo, el Sr. Overland le dio un firme apretòn de manos. Posteriormente, los 4 (Emma acurrucada en los brazos de su padre) subieron por la escalerilla, dejando a los Haddock en tierra firme.

En poco tiempo el barco empezò a alejarse de la orilla, cientos de personas despidiéndose tanto desde Berk como desde el navìo.

-¡No olvides nuestra promesa!-gritò Jack tratando de hacerse oìr entre el ruido.

-¡No lo harè!-respondiò asì mismo Hipo, despidièndose con una de sus manos. En menos de 20 minutos, los barcos ya se habìan perdido de vista. Estoico instò a su hijo a que se marcharan de vuelta a casa; por lo que el castaño corriò a recoger todas sus nuevas pero temporales posesiones. Mientras volvìa a ver todos los juguetes, se repetìa a sì mismo _Voy a cumplir mi promesa. No la olvidarè._

_No la olvidarè._

Y asì fue. En cierto punto Hipo jamàs la olvidò. Pero no fue sino hasta 10 años despuès; cuando finalmente pudo hacerla cumplir.

Hipo iba montado en Chimuelo, estaba al frente de la fila de dragones que se dirigìa hacia el Nuevo Mundo, especìficamente hacia Jamestown. Hacìa mucho tiempo desde que ellos habìan escuchado de sus compañeros de comercio; pues años despuès de la ùltima visita de ellos en Berk se habìan visto envueltos en una terrible y larga guerra que habìa tomado mucho de ellos.

La ùltima vez que se habìa hecho un pacto con John Overland, èste se habìa comprometido a ayudar a Berk en tiempos difìciles. Ahora era tiempo de devolverles el favor. Un año atràs, Hipo habìa cambiado por completo la vida de los vikingos en su hogar. Èl habìa mostrado como los dragones eran mucho màs que bestias con sed de sangre insaciable; sino eran como cualquier otra criatura, ellos podìan pensar y tenìan sentimientos. _Solo es cuestiòn de conocerlos. _La voz infantil de Jack todavìa resonaba en la mente de Hipo, aùn despuès de tantos años.

En una bolsa que colgaba de la montadura de Chimuelo, iban todos aquellos objetos con los cuales se habìan prometido volverse a ver. Quizàs era un poco cursi, probablemente lo era ahora que habìan crecido. Pero una promesa era una promesa.

Haddock mentirìa si dijera que no estaba emocionado de ver a su viejo compañero de aventuras de nuevo. Se preguntaba qué habrìa cambiado en èl, se preguntaba que pensarìa cuando viera a su nuevo amigo Chimuelo. Pero pronto todas esas preguntas tendrìan respuesta, gracias a la asombrosa velocidad de los dragones, llegarìan a su destino en un par de horas.

Y efectivamente, despuès de ese lapso de tiempo, estaban los vikingos aterrizando en un claro rodeado de espeso bosque invernal; siendo recibidos por los pueblerinos de lugar. Muchos estaban aterrorizados al ver semejantes criaturas tan enormes y de aspecto tan feroz en sus tierras. Pero con ayuda de las explicaciones pacientes de Hipo, pronto todos dejaron de temerle a los dragones.

Momentos màs tarde, abrièndose paso entre la multitud, saliò a su encuentro James Overland. Se veìa tan alegre y jovial como Hipo lo recordaba, sin embargo, unos cuantos mechones grisàceos empezaban a adornar su espesa cabellera castaña.

Despuès de saludar a Estoico (y sobrevivir a uno de sus mortales abrazos de oso) se girò hacia Hipo, haciendo comentarios acerca de lo mucho que habìa crecido. Mientras tanto, detràs de èl apareciò una niña de aproximadamente 10 años, con largo cabello castaño del color de la caoba y enormes ojos brillantes.

-Hipo, no sè si recuerdes a mi hija Emma- puso una mano en el hombro de la niña- Era una bebè cuando la conociste-.

-Sì la recuerdo- sonriò Haddock, mientras se acuclillaba para estar a la altura de la pequeña, sonrojada como un tomate al escuchar hablar a su padre de ella siendo un bebè- Es un placer verte de nuevo Emma.

-Pero bueno John, no hagamos a los chicos esperar màs. Hipo no ha podido dejar de hablar de lo emocionado que està por ver de nuevo a Jack-comentò Estoico sonriendo. Sin embargo, John Overland no sonriò de vuelta como esperaban, sino que sus ojos se apagaron. La joven Emma se cubriò la boca con sus manos y saliò de allì lo màs ràpido que sus piernas le daban.

-Lo lamento- Overland se explicò- Es solo que….Jack…..èl falleciò un par de meses atràs- Hipo palideciò- Èl saliò a patinar con Emma un dìa y pues….pasaron por un lugar dònde el hielo estaba muy delgado. Salvò a su hermana pero pues…-la voz de Overland amenazaba con quebrarse- Èl se ahogò, no pudimos hacer nada-.

-Siento mucho escuchar eso, John- Estoico ofreciò sus condolencias al dolido padre, mientras lo guiaba con un brazo en su hombro hacia una de las cabañas dònde hablarìan. Le dirigiò una mirada preocupada a su hijo, quièn seguìa congelado en su lugar. Sus ojos verdes abiertos en dolor; las palabras luchando por ser procesadas en su mente.

-Hipo, ¿estàs bien?-preguntò Astrid consternada, quien tambièn se habìa unido al viaje hacia Jamestown.

-Sì yo….- el castaño siguió dándole la espalda- Tengo cosas que hacer.

Y sin màs explicaciones, èste se alejò, internàndose en el bosque, con Chimuelo (literalmente) pisándole los talones. Horas màs tarde, sin estar muy seguro de còmo, llegò a un lago, _el _lago. No sabìa dónde habìa sido el lugar donde Jack habìa muerto, pero estaba seguro de que era ese. Habìa una extraña energìa en ese lugar, una frìa presencia.

No habìa nadie allì, por supuesto, pero Hipo no podìa dejar de sentirse observado. Se sentò en una de las orillas del lago, en la tierra que rodeaba al gran cìrculo de hielo, que reflejaba la luz del sol. Chimuelo se acurrucò a su alrededor, rodeàndolo con su enorme cuerpo escamado.

Haddock viò de nuevo la bolsa que colgaba de la montura de su dragòn. Se inclinò y la tomò entre sus manos.

-Supongo que ahora es inùtil, ¿no crees amigo?- el furia nocturna inclinò la cabeza confuso hacia un lado, pues aunque parecìa que se estaba dirigiendo a èl, Chimuelo no estaba seguro de con quièn hablaba Hipo- Pensè que serìa divertido reirnos de lo que les pasò a estas cosas- tomò la bolsa desde la parte inferior y la volteò, vaciando su contenido- Los libros de cuentos los leì hasta que me los aprendì de memoria, sin embargo, no soportaron muy bien algunos de los ataques de dragones- Posò con delicadeza los libros con las tapas ligeramente quemadas sobre el hielo del estanque- El carrito lo pintè de tantas maneras diferentes. Al final decidì ponerle el diseño de un Terrible Terror que vi una vez, rojo con amarillo como sus llamaradas. Y bueno, no sè si te diste cuenta pero el rompecabezas que me diste estaba incompleto. ¡Le faltaban muchas piezas!-.

Al final todos los pequeños tesoros eran bañados por la càlida luz del sol, que sin embargo, no lograba derretir el hielo. El viento helado soplò y a Hipo le diò un escalofrìo. Se puso de pie, Chimuelo imitàndolo.

-Creo que serà mejor irnos, no quisiera enfermarme de nuevo-el castaño riò- Còmo la ùltima vez ¿verdad?- su risa se apagò poco a poco; su vista empañàndose ligeramente- Hasta pronto, Jack-.

Y con esa despedida, Hipo regresò a Jamestown, pensando que probablemente su padre se preocuparìa si no volvìa. Lo que Hipo, sin embargo, no supo ni sabrìa jamàs; es que despuès de dar media vuelta y marcharse por dònde vino, un adolescente de hermoso y suave cabello blanco como la nieve y unos bellìsimos ojos azules como el mar, retornò volando hacia el que era ahora su hogar.

Se deslizò por el hielo mientras frenaba, sus pies tocando el frìo suelo sin causarle la menor molestia. Recièn habìa terminado de llevar el invierno a un poblado cerca de allì, donde unos niños se aburrìan porque la mascota del lugar habìa muerto. Mientras se paseaba por su escondite, se encontrò con las pequeñas ofrendas en el estanque.

-Vaya, miren esto- exclamò-Parece que alguien me trajo un obsequio-riò, tratando de no sentir amargura al recordar que no podìa ser asì, despuès de todo nadie podìa verlo.

Le parecìan extrañamente familiares, y tenìan una energìa que no podìa llamar desconocida, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de haberlas visto en algún lugar antes. Tomò los objetos, y viendo que eran juguetes que parecìan guardar interesantes anècdotas, decidiò quedàrselos.

Ni Jack Frost ni Hipo supieron jamàs, que èste ùltimo habìa cumplido su promesa, sin embargo, 300 años despuès, sin ser obra de la casualidad; una hermosa nevada cayò en Berk, los bellos copos de nieve cayeron sobre la Isla, arremolinandose juntos para formar nieve digna de una batalla; dàndole a sus habitantes la oportunidad de divertirse en el que era un invierno constante.

Con las manos ocultas en el bolsillo de su sudadera, Jack Frost observò a los niños lanzarse las pequeñas bolas de papilla blancuzca. _Al menos no son rocas, _pensò divertido. Una vez hecha su tarea, se marchò, montando las ventiscas de su amigo el viento.

_Quizàs sea muy tarde ahora, pero quisiera recompensarte por tu promesa Hipo, por haberla cumplido. Por haber traìdo mis preciadas posesiones de vuelta y por siempre dejar salir tu tristeza cuando lo necesitaras. Porque sè, lo vi yo mismo, que yo fui causa muchas veces de tus làgrimas. Gracias viejo amigo, nunca lo olvidarè._


End file.
